A Meeting In The Snow
by Kirinenko
Summary: Frau se encuentra a un extraño encapuchado salvando a un enano de una banda de traficantes de esclavos. Decide echarle una mano. Frau/Teito TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: drippinghoney

ID: 2310062

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frau se dirigía a visitar a un hombre que conocía cuando escuchó la conmoción en un callejón.

Había una figura encapuchada frente a un grupo de traficantes de esclavos, de los cuales uno estaba agarrando del cuello a un niño pequeño. El más pequeño estaba pálido y cubierto con un enmarañado pelo blanco. Añadiendo unos grandes ojos negros como el carbón que ocupaban la mitad de su rostro, parecía un muñeco de nieve en miniatura.

También parecía estar a punto de congelarse hasta morir por los trapos que colgaban de él. Frau necesitaría sacarlo del clima nevado rápidamente o el enano se congelaría.

Justo cuando Frau estaba a punto de saltar para hacer exactamente eso, la figura encapuchada habló. Su voz era sorprendentemente joven, sin importar qué tan profundo intensase hacerla sonar.

"¡Dije que le dejéis ir!"

El líder de los esclavos, el que está frente a la manada con un mal peinado, se rio a carcajadas "¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? ¡Soy el gran Carl-sama! ¡Es más hermoso e inteligente esclavista de toda la tierra!" sus subordinados aplaudieron.

Oh, geez. Frau se dejó caer sobre las asas de su Hawkzile. Eran un grupo de idiotas.

"¡Tú, extraño insolente, deberías suplicarme de rodillas por insultar tal belleza!"

El extraño encapuchado tomó una postura de ataque "No es probable" dijo poco antes de saltar. Aterrizó justo en medio del grupo y con unos movimientos rápidos, no le llevó tiempo el separarlos.

"¡Imposible!" gritó Carl, y silbó para pedir refuerzos. Saliendo de las caravanas que vio Frau en lo profundo del callejón, dos enormes monstruos humanos salieron pisando fuerte. Habían ocupado la caravana completa, cada una de su tamaño.

La capucha estaba pegada al justo luchador y Frau no tenía dudas de que tuvo entrenamiento militar con anterioridad, pero seguía siendo solo una persona que luchaba con las manos desnudas contra una multitud de hombres armados. Los dos gigantes se las arreglaron para acorralarlo contra la pared del callejón, aunque acabó con uno en el proceso. Mientras estaba preocupado con el otro, que rugía de furia por su compañero caído y se abalanzó sobre él con velocidad mortal, otro esclavista se escabulló por detrás y le atrapó por la espalda con una pistola Taser. El de la capucha se tambaleó, dándole a los otros dos la oportunidad de saltarle encima.

"¡No!" jadeó el enano esclavo, ojos brillando con lágrimas sin derramar.

Los esclavistas se regocijaron por la presa capturada, que luchaba débilmente en sus garras, obviamente todavía confundido por el impacto de la Taser.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, atrás, idiotas. Vamos a echarle un buen vistazo" con dedos ansiosos, Carl le quitó la capucha al extraño.

Los ojos de Frau se abrieron de par en par. ¡Era solo un niño! Quizás a mitad de la adolescencia como mucho, con el pelo cayendo sobre una mirada desafiante que Frau jamás había visto, incluso cuando estaban rodando por el mareo.

Sus pensamientos reflejaban a los traficantes de esclavos, los cuales emitieron murmullos al ver la cara del chico. Uno de ellos agarró la barbilla del chico, ignorando el modo en que le mostraba los dientes al hombre.

"¡Mira, Carl-sama! ¡Esos ojos son de calidad A! ¡Como el jade! ¡Podríamos conseguir una fortuna con este chico!"

"Y la cara es bonita también, ¿cierto?" deliberó Carl. Los ojos aturdidos del chico lo miraron débilmente y saltó "¡Qué pasa con esos ojos! Mmm, parece que todavía no has aprendido la lección. Bueno, chicos, ¿qué me decís de echarle un vistazo al resto de nuestros esclavos activos?"

Los hombres aullaron de entusiasmo.

Jadeando al darse cuenta, el chico luchó subiendo su tono "¡No, déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!" gritó mientas el esclavista rebuscaba en sus pantalones.

Esto había durado suficiente. Frau aceleró su Hawkzile y voló desde el tejado en el que había estado descansando, dirigiéndose al callejón en una inmersión casi perpendicular. Captó la atención de unos cuantos esclavistas, los cuales gritaron y se agacharon mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos. Frau usó el elemento sorpresa para acercarse y agarrar al niño por la parte delantera de su camiseta. Quizás pudo haber aplastado a unos pocos esclavistas con el Hawkzile, lo cual notó con no poca alegría.

"¡Agárrate a mi si no quieres caer!" gritó Frau por encima del ruido del motor mientras tiraba hacia arriba de nuevo para meterse de nuevo. Los esclavistas estaban ya empezando a sobreponerse de la sorpresa y estaban corriendo hacia sus caravanas para coger sus propios hawkziles.

"¡Tienes que cogerle también!" gritó el chico en su oreja mientras señalaba frenéticamente al pálido enano de abajo. Como si no lo supiese. Que mocoso más ruidoso.

Frau se zambulló de nuevo. En su prisa por vengarse, los esclavistas habían olvidado al enano y Frau lo sacó con facilidad mientras salía a toda velocidad del callejón "Asegúrate de que no se caiga en ningún lado" dijo el rubio mientras le pasaba el enano al chico.

Si fuese un día despejado, los esclavistas quizás hubiesen tenido oportunidad para atraparles, pero durante una tormenta de nieve nadie tenía posibilidad. Más allá del callejón, la ciudad era una bruma blanca y Frau pasaba a través de los edificios con la facilidad de la familiaridad. No escuchó ningún motor tras él.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Frau escuchó al chico preguntar.

"C-Capella" tartamudeó el enano.

Ese es un buen nombre, pensó Frau para sí mismo.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Frau miró al chico, el cual le había preguntado como si exigiese una respuesta.

Que poco lindo, pensó Frau "¿No deberías ir tu después?" replicó.

El chico parecía molesto "Te pregunté primero"

"Bueno, la verdad es que no necesito un nombre. Puedes simplemente llamarme vuestro héroe" dijo Frau con una sonrisa.

El chico se puso rojo "¡Por qué–"

"¿Quieres decirme tu nombre?"

"¡Después de ti!"

"Pero no quiero"

Capella miró a uno y a otro con la boca abierta. Aunque parecía estar más asombrado que asustado.

"¡Vale!" estalló finalmente el chico, colocándose bien de nuevo en el Hawkzile. Miró hacia la ráfaga blanca que los rodeaba "Mi nombre es – Mikage" dio finalmente.

Frau miró al chico a través de sus gafas protectoras. Algo en su expresión era extraño.

"Soy Frau" dijo el rubio al poco. Entonces dio un giro brusco cuando finalmente decidió a donde ir. Los dos niños tras él gritaron cuando sus cuerpos se alzaron del vehículo por la velocidad del giro. Alrededor de la mitad, los brazos del chico se apretaron con más fuerza. Fue una sensación extrañamente satisfactoria.

"Tú, ¿qué narices estás haciendo?" el chico, Mikage, gruñó cuando terminó el giro.

"Vamos a hacer una pequeña parada antes de irnos" anunció Frau.

"¿Irnos? ¿Irnos a dónde?" Mikage sonaba nervioso "Mira, te agradezco que salvases a Capella – y a mí, ¡pero déjame aquí! Estaré bien"

"No puedo hacerlo, mocoso" Frau saboreó el pequeño arranque de enfado que sintió en su espalda con la última palabra "Capella y tú vais a ir al lugar más seguro que conozco. Ambos seréis atendidos allí"

"¿Y eso es?" dijo Mikage con bastante sarcasmo.

Frau respondió al momento "La Iglesia"

En todo caso, los brazos se tensaron aún más.

Después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, Capella se quedó dormido en cuanto llegó a la cama del hotel. Teito cerró la puerta. Frau se había ido en cuanto los dejó, diciendo que tenía algunas cosas de las que encargarse.

Teito no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, pero tenía un buen presentimiento sobre Frau. No sería como esos esclavistas. La insignia de obispo había sido real, se había dado cuenta al inspeccionarla.

Aunque no tenía mucho sentido que Frau fuese un obispo, ya que los agudos ojos de Teito también habían visto un par de revistas sucias bajo su abrigo.

Teito bajó la mirada a la forma dormida de Capella. En comparación con el suyo, el cuerpo de Capella era tan pequeño. Sus muñecas parecían ramitas, pero esos traficantes de esclavos habían puesto unas pesadas esposas. Con un giro de sus dedos y un destillo de Zaiphon, Teito rompió las cadenas que ataban las muñecas de Capella e hizo lo mismo con sus tobillos.

"Ya está, Capella. Ahora eres libre. Ya no eres un esclavo" le dijo Teito amablemente al niño, y estiró la camisa arrugada de Capella para tapar el tatuaje de su espalda. El tatuaje que lo etiquetaba como a un esclavo de combate. Teito tocó la parte baja de su espalda, donde bajo su camiseta estaba su propio tatuaje negro contra su pálida piel.

"Frau parece alguien real. Te llevará a la Iglesia y conocerás a muchos otros niños con los que jugar en el orfanato. Sé buen, ¿vale? Ve con él y sé feliz, porque desde ahora, eres libre" Teito se puso en pie para irse. Se colocó bien el oscuro abrigo y alzó la capucha para taparse la cara.

"Desde ahora… nunca tendrás que matar de nuevo" Teito salió silenciosamente de la habitación y la puerta se cerró suavemente mientras Capella dormía, con el rostro relajado e inocente.

Fuera de la habitación, Teito calculó que tenía al menos una milla que andar antes de llegar a la estación de tren más cercana. Coger un taxi era imposible ya que no tenía dinero. Podría intentar robar un vehículo, pero eso atraería atención no deseada al área y la policía local quizás lo investigase. Teito ya tenía demasiado atención sobre la que preocuparse.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" se le heló la sangre a Teito cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Se giró al momento.

Allí, apoyado contra la pared opuesta a la puerta, estaba Fray y no parecía muy alegre.

"Frau" dejó salir Teito, intentando calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Nunca había tenido a alguien escondiéndole su presencia tan bien. ¿Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo? Teito no podía recordar si se había molestado en alzar la mirada cuando salió de la habitación "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que tenías que entregar algo a alguien?"

Frau descruzó los brazos y se apartó de la pared "Llamé desde la entrada. El viejo dijo que no necesito estar allí esta noche, así que volví. Más importante aún, ¿por qué estás aquí fuera cuando te dije que entrases, te duchases y fueses a dormir con el enano?"

Maldita sea la estatura de este hombre, pensó Teito furiosamente mientras miraba a otro lado del amenazante obispo y retrocedía un poco.

"Voy a irme" dijo Teito, desviando la mirada "Prometiste que llevarías a Capella a la Iglesia así que no necesito quedarme más. Tengo que estar… en otro lado"

Frau entrecerró los ojos "Prometí llevaros a Capella y a ti a la Iglesia"

"Pero eso es… ¡No necesito ir a la Iglesia!" discutió Teito.

"Creo que lo necesitas"

Teito negó con la cabeza "No puedo quedarme aquí. Lo siento, pero me voy. Gracias por toda tu ayuda" el chico se inclinó brevemente hacia Frau.

Antes de que Teito pudiese moverse, sin embargo, Frau dijo algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera "Teito Klein. Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?" su cabeza se alzó de golpe y Frau le devolvió la mirada con ojos conocedores.

 _No._

Fue un reflejo. Antes de siquiera pensarlo, el Zaiphon engulló la mano y llenó el pasillo de una luz roja, haciendo que las paredes pareciesen teñidas de sangre.

Dentro de la habitación, Capella se estremeció en sus sueños por el fuerte golpe que hizo temblar la puerta y debajo, la luz roja que asomaba por la rendija entre la puerta y el suelo parpadeaba.

"Cálmate" ordenó Frau, una mano sobre la cabeza de Teito y la otra en su brazo listo para atacar, presionando al chico contra la puerta.

Teito todavía respiraba con dificultad, aunque su mano estaba vacía de Zaiphon. Su capucha había caído en su intento de ataque, y los dedos enguantados de Frau se sentían fríos contra su frente. Cuando su respiración se hizo más lenta, preguntó "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

El rubio dijo bruscamente "Vi un papel fuera. Dibujaron muy bien tu cara. Aunque los ojos estaban mal"

Teito dejó escapar una risa corta y sin gracia ante su intento de aligerar la situación "¿Vas a denunciarme?"

Sorprendentemente, Frau dijo "No" y dejó ir a Teito, retrocediendo.

El chico se apoyó contra la puerta para sostenerse "¿Qué?"

"¿También tienes mal el oído? Realmente eres un mocoso inútil, ¿no?"

Teito se enojó "¡No me llames mocoso!"

"Me encanta. Solo deja de comportarte como uno" Frau sonrió y revolvió el pelo a Teito como si fuese Capella "Ahora, entra. Capella seguramente te extrañe"

"Está durmiendo" dijo Teito automáticamente y entonces "¿Por qué no vas a denunciarme? ¿No sabes lo que soy?" una máquina de matar. Un esclavo fugado. Un asesino. Un príncipe de un reino caído y el portador del mayor mal del mundo.

Teito no sabía mucho sobre el mundo. Solamente conocía su lugar dentro de él, o su falta de uno. Como un miembro de la Iglesia, la primera cosa que Frau debería haber hecho Frau era esposar a Teito y arrastrarle de vuelta a las mazmorras.

Frau miró críticamente a Teito. Debe haber sabido lo que era Teito, pensó el chico. Debería haberlo hecho, porque sus ojos parecían mirar directamente a través de él, como si viese cómo Teito había vivido su vida hasta ese punto y supiese todos sus secretos.

Finalmente, Frau dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo "Eres un mocoso"

Teito se quedó boquiabierto.

"Un mocoso _grosero_ , sin ningún sentido de cortesía para tus mayores. También eres bajo, obstinado y fuerte" Frau enlistó con sus dedos, sonriendo perversamente mientras el rostro del chico se iluminaba más con cada detalle "En cuánto a quién eres… bueno, eso depende de ti, ¿no?"

Mientas Teito miraba confundido a Frau, unas suaves manos se posaron sobre sus hombros "Tienes que decir por ti mismo quien quieres ser y por qué razones. No dejes que el pasado te impida tomar decisiones que quieres tomar. Camina hacia el futuro con confianza" le dijo Frau y la mirada en su rostro hizo que Teito perdiera el aliento. Sus ojos eran de un azul calmado y serio; un día en el mar cuando las olas estaban tranquilas y en silencio.

 _Frau nunca me ha mirada así antes._

Antes de que Teito lo supiese, estaba estirándose, y sus labios tocaron suavemente los de Frau.

Cuando Teito se alejó, el obispo parecía un bloque de piedra.

Teito parpadeó "¿Frau?"

Cuando Frau no hizo ningún sonido, Teito le dio un golpecito en la mejilla al rubio "Mmm"

Teito le había…roto.

El chico ladeó la cabeza y pensó lo que hacer antes de tirar del brazo de Frau para acercarle más. Susurró algo al oído de Frau y entonces entro en la habitación para ir a la cama en la que Capella estaba todavía profundamente dormido.

El oído de Frau tintineó mientras sus ojos lentamente se abrían más.

" _Frau, sigo diciéndote que dejes de llamarme mocoso. Cumplí los diecisiete el mes pasado. Soy mayor de edad*"_

*I'm legal: la traducción literal es "Soy legal" pero el significado REAL es otro diferente, por eso puse "Soy mayor de edad". He tenido que buscar esta expresión porque, obviamente la traducción literal no me cuadraba con el contexto y, según he visto, quiere decir "en edad de merecer". Entiéndase como casarse, tener relaciones, etc. Por eso lo traduje así, porque creo que es lo más cercano a lo que quiere expresar. Teito realmente está diciendo que como ya tiene edad, puede lanzarse a por él sin que sea algo malo.


End file.
